User talk:Baltro/Archive 2
Signatures Hi, I am a new user to Zeldapedia, And I was looking for someone that could help me with making a signature, and one of those talk bubbles with a character with it. Do you think you could help? I see a template page, but I dont know how to use it - Mariomascot Great Job! Hey Baltro great job on the Southern Swamp page. It looks great. Your on your way to becoming an admin. Now, I must jump in my warp pipe and head over to Wikitroid.(Darknut15 (talk) 04:40, 12 July 2009 (UTC)) Thanks, I appreciate it. To quote LadyNorbert, "I worked hard to flesh it out from almost nothing". I'm just glad somebody noticed it. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Image Uploading here, it will give you a sort of infobox to fill in. It's got the game, type of image, subject, licensing (pretty much always fairuse), and an optional prefix. By doing that it automatically fills in the correct image format and you don't have to specify the licensing on the drop-down menu. You can make the URL into a link somewhere or even change the Upload image in your toolbox if you want to use it. Thanks!}} Re: Monaco stuff For the edit bar, you could try using: .color1 { background:red; } This will change the edit bar and a number of other areas (like the page bar and widget titles), though the specific code for the edit bar is: #edit_enhancements_toolbar { background:red; } and the username field can be covered by #wikia_header a { color:black; } or #header_username a { color:black; } Those should work.--Richardtalk 20:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :The .color1 above should fix that. If not, the specific code for it would be: #headerMenuUser, #headerMenuUser a, #headerMenuHub, #headerMenuHub a { background:red; color:white; } :--Richardtalk 18:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Double linking magic 900 i was checking your name on the edit count thing, and saw, that you have exactly 900 edits. just fyi '--C2' 20:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :thats a good way to go. ive been active for long enough, i think that i may run for rollback when i get to 400. should i(when i reach 400) apply for rollback? '--C2' 20:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :okay thanks. ill support you, because you are such a good editor, and not a jerk because of it. '--C2' 20:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :no prob. :P '--C2' 20:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Userboxes SW I noticed you. And what did you mean when you said "unappreciated administrators"? Shadowcrest 00:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Please view your Smash Wiki talk page to find out how much I care about your leave Baltro. Forenzza radio (talk) 20:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, I don't really care what a random user whose only two edits are to my talk pages thinks. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ok Baltro. I Obviously made a New Smash Wiki Name to stem any turmoil that may Rise up on a website that you are leavin'. Forenzza radio (talk) 20:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So, you're telling me you're a user of SmashWiki that's operating a sock puppet to offend me? Great, I'll go let the admins know. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Not to offend you Baltro. I'm only Following suit of you explaining why everyone at Smah Wiki is so bad. But go for it, see how much They care after you pretty much belittled Smash Wiki to the lowest level possible. Now If you want to talk to me more respond on your talk page at Smah Wiki. Forenzza radio (talk) 20:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Do you have some method of external contact that I could use- email, MSN, something? (If you don't want to post either of these, send me an email ( ) please.) Shadowcrest 00:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Can you use gchat? I added you, but it's not giving me the option. Shadowcrest 00:38, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I sympathize with your leaving SW. The fact that most of the Smasher pages on that place are created by non-notable, self promoting shills, as well as the fact that a greater number than is healthy of the edits are either bad grammar, done to defend their favorite character, or getting into arguments with people are some of the reasons I almost never go there anymore. When I do return on rare occasions, all I do is check for vandals, and categorize a few images, so as not to be noticed. The atmosphere there is toxic, and nobody respects the admins, as you said.--'Bek' (talk) 02:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it. I used to alternate between there and here, and I'd usually spend time on just one for a few weeks before going back to the other, but since I've returned from my WikiBreak, I've realized here is the place I want to be. Here there is control, respect, rules. There they have vandals galore, as you said, "self promoting shills", and general miscreants. I don't feel sad leaving there, because I don't think I ever even seriously contributed. I got sucked into the social aspect of SmashWiki, and that's really not what it's supposed to be about. Here is just so much better. Fewer users, fewer articles, fewer headaches. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) hey long-time-no-talk. im just picking one random person, to tell everybody that i will be gone untill monday(possibly sunday, depends when i get home). and you are that LUCKY person! o and thanx for being active enough to ensure that the message will be passed around, RIGHT?!?! *nudge* *nudge* *wink *wink* '--C2' 03:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure, sure. I'll probably go inactive when I get my copy of Wii Music, or, if I don't get it, I'll buy The Legend of Zelda and/or Zelda II, as I'll be occupied. But I'll let everybody know where you went. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::how long will you be inactive? exactly?'--C2' 03:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::o and 8 more edits before you make a thousand. '--C2' 03:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'll probably just check Zeldapedia a few times per day for about five days, while I play any of the games. And yes, I'm strikingly close. I'm gonna grab my cup of cola (Coke would've sounded weird) and hit that thousand mark. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I might be able to get on early tommorow, but i believe four or five more now! '--C2' 04:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) 4 more edits! pull another 4 outta no where, and i can go camping, a happy man. DO IT!! '--C2' 04:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm trying to do some cleanup on the Triforce article, but the article is so long my computer has to freeze every five seconds. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :You've already left, but I hit 1,000. I was hoping my 1,000th edit could be something major, but it was just a few tweaks to the Shadow Beast article. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:52, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::well your gone now, but i was able to get on for a few minutes, but when do you plan to nominate yourself for rollback!? '--C2' 12:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, August 1st. Technically I'll have been active for two months on August 5th, but four days isn't too much of a risk. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 16:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Good job. I see you got rid of that highly inapproperiate thing on User Midna's page. I noticed when I was not logged in and checking on the site. My computer got weird and froze so I couldn't do anything about it. (Darknut15 (talk) 03:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC)) No problem. I'm about to give the user a warning, for now. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, in my opinion that type of junk should lead to at least a two-three day block. This site's for everybody to look up something about the Zelda universe, not to come and find something like that. Wether its a User Page or not. (Darknut15 (talk) 03:36, 19 July 2009 (UTC)) I wholeheartedly agree, but I checked his contributions, and he's had a few good edits, so I have to hope for something like his little sister got control of the computer when he was logged in or something similar. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:38, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Let's hope so. Also, if that was a sibling causing trouble, it shows an obvious lack of respect in more diminsions than one. P.S. Great jod on the edits, let me know when you are going to run for rollback and I'll vote for you.:) (Darknut15 (talk) 03:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC)) I just like to think there isn't that much badness in people. Odd sentence, yes, but I like to imagine there's a reason that edit happened besides the obvious explanation that he just wanted to vandalize. And thank you for the support. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:45, 19 July 2009 (UTC) RTC I hope I hope so. I will miss you.--Shade Link (talk) 00:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) OoA/OoS ::Yeah, getting the rings is muuuuuch worse. I have like 4 left to get on one set of files and like 15-20 on the other set O_O—'Triforce' 14 03:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::I guess there's just that one thing in every game that drives people insane (don't even get me started). Also, I hate to be rude, but can I nudge your attention to the question I left at the bottom of your talk page? :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) feature articles i was just wondering, could you put the Queue for featured articles on the main page? i think that it might help, and tell people whats next for featured articles. '--C2' 13:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I think it works best not displayed, since then there's a surprise when you see it on the main page. We already have the previous featured articles listed on the main page, so I think that's good enough. I don't know how long I'm going to keep articles listed on the main page, but I'll probably switch in the next few days. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Images Hey no problem. If you find any images at all that need transparency or fixing of some sort, just start making a list somehwere on my talk page or something and I'll fix them :)—'Triforce' 14 00:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea. Do you think something like would work, only adding to a category in need of transparency? Just a thought. I used to be able to do transparency with my mom's camera's image program, but we don't have it on our new computer, so I'm stuck with just Paint. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I created and Category:Touchup candidates. It works the same as the the speedy delete/rename and could be put to good use I think.—'Triforce' 14 01:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds great, I'll get right on it. Also, I should tag even .gif sprites (like the Cucco Chick one you did earlier), correct? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep, any and all images. :)—'Triforce' 14 04:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Even personal images (I've already tagged one) and guild/club images (I'm curious about File:Hyl1.jpg)? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Personal images don't need it as they're rarely in places where transparency is useful.—'Triforce' 14 04:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Alright, but for images that I've tagged as needed transparency and a rename; will you just have your bot run through the pages that use the image and switch it out? I don't think that scenario applies to that many pages, as the mass-used ones are just transcluded from a template. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Running it as we speak.—'Triforce' 14 04:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Wow, we both got a lot done. The touchup template works great, and you uploading transparent .pngs is great. I was working on correctly categorizing userbox templates (easier said than done), and now I'm off to bed, and, according to the recent changes, as are you. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 06:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Salutation here *clears throat* not sure if you do this or not, OR if i asked you this before, but *coughs non-stop so he had to put a link here*--Shade Link (talk) 19:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I thank you for the invitation, but I've never been a fan of clubs on wikis. No offense to your club in particular, I just don't really like any of them. We're all here to make an encyclopedia, so it shouldn't matter if we band together in groups or not. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Widget bar Which widget bar? The place that says "Wikia", "Create a new wiki", and your username, or where it says "Edit this page", "New section", "History", etc. ?--Richardtalk 20:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I can't find its class, but it's covered in the .color1 class.--Richardtalk 21:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Item Shop Hey! Baltro? I need help fixing the Item Shop page. I'm new so I need help doing it. Oh and I'm sorry for forgetting to do preview. Uchihazeldafan Sea Miniblins Hey I don't care if you all merge my Sea miniblins page into miniblins as long as all the things I said are in it. And maybe the picture. --Ironknuckle1 (talk) 19:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I like it I like your new version of ToS. It was what i was trying to do for a long time.--Shade Link (talk) 14:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. :) If you ever need help with editing again, just ask me and I'll be happy to help. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback I hope you dont mind but ive nominated you for rollback. I know you were planning to nominate yourself after youve had the two months acticve editing but i think people will over look this since your edit count is well above the requirments. Oni Link 16:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :That sounds good. The wait for two months was only about six days away anyways. Thank you for your consideration. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think anyone really minds that decision, but just for future reference Oni, the time limit can only be cut short at the discretion of an admin. Don't worry about it though.—'Triforce' 14 02:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Dark Interlopers Rollback Cool, now you are a rollbacker. Sorry I didn't vote for like I said I would, wasn't expecting it to happen this quick. When you run for adminstraitor, I probably won't be on here much since it will most likely be during the school year.(Darknut15 (talk) 02:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC)) :Actually, I think I can run after three and a half months activity, and I'm pretty much at two months, and school starts late for me (I start mid-September) so I think right as I'll be able to run I'll have to return to school. Hmm, but hopefully I'll still stay active. Thank you again for the support. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Good, I might be able to. Unfortuantly, according to my school district, its August 31. I'll check in here and there, but nothing like I have been. Well, I'll be going to Wikitroid within the next ten minutes, so I'll be there from time to time as well. I made edits there today, but they don't want one user making, for instance, fifteen edits in a row because it flushs out the admins because there isn't quite as many there as here.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC)) Downloaded Well I just downloaded Majora's Mask for the VC. Also, I noticed that you were inquiring about Oracles of Ages and Seasons. I never was able to try Seasons, but I do have Ages. If you get Ages, prepare for some rather hard puzzles. That, or I'm not as good as I thought. I've actually been stuck looking for Patch; namely where he's located. Anyways, just thought I'd say hello.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC)) :Thank you for the advice. You're the third to recommend Ages, I believe, so I guess if I can get my hands on it, I will play it. As for the Virtual Console, that's where I've gotten (in order) Ocarina of Time, A Link to the Past, Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda, and The Adventure of Link. It's been very helpful to me. And if you've never played Majora's Mask, expect a fantastic game. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Do you mind getting a fourth recommendation for Ages? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Not at all. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::eh. mind a fifth? i havent played it but, ive heard it was good :P'''--C2' 00:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I guess the support is overwhelming. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I have played it before. It is deffinently a great game. Ages is indeed very good.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC)) :what that? six now? hmmmmmmmmm there should be no doubt now. :P'--C2' 00:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, Darknut was the third. It's still five though, so I'll take everybody's word. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) sorry i didnt care to read earlier. still five is five, so there!'--C2' 00:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) You make a convincing argument, Joe, but what you've just said may have convinced me even further towards Ages. I personally prefer the puzzles (I prefer Majora's Mask to Ocarina of Time, for example) to the enemies, and Subrosia doesn't look that interesting to me, actually. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I was ill-informed, I suppose. I thought that the games were essentially similar for the most part, like the Pokemon games FireRed and LeafGreen, or Ruby and Sapphire (which eventually got Emerald, kind of like how Seeds of Courage (with Farore, who is green like Emerald)) was supposed to be the third). [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I would like to get both, but if I may try one first, I'd prefer on playing the better of the two first (not that one is definitely better) so I'm not, ah, turned away by both of them. If that made any sense. And first is obviously the task of getting either of the games. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) i origenly played seasons first and still like that better but for the best play through i think ages should be plyed first then linked seasons. ages has a much better story and seasons does lack in that department but if its a linked seasons the story becomes better due to the extra cutscenes appearing at the right times. all in all i reccamend both of them and have ranked them together as my thrid favorite zelda game(s) and whould definetly reccamend playing both of them. Oni Link 11:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :baltro i think its 5 or 6 now, ive lost count :P and one for OoS, so as of yet: play OoA first, then OoS. '--C2' 11:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) OCD you have OCD? and if so, how sevre or troublesome? b/c there are some OCD people who have such a sevre case, that they can't move.'--C2' 02:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I may be exaggerating, but I do sometimes have a bit of perfectionism. I do unneccessary things like organizing categories and templates. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah? Do you alphabetize your video games, arrange things so that they are symmetrical, use a ruler to cut bread straight, and scream in horror when you don't tear on the dotted line perfectly? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, one time I tried to cut a sandwich in half and destroyed it with my hands when it wouldn't cut straight. [[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Darn it. What about the others? I want to prove I'm more of a perfectionist than you. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I refuse to do things like drawings since such a thing I have no skill at and there is no perfect "way" to draw. I also always have to have the chair I sit at while on the computer at an exact height. I tried doing the Anju and Kafei sidequest about thirty times before I was even fully equipped to do it simply because I wanted to finish all the sidequests in Majora's Mask. Oh, and don't even get me started on Shooting Galleries. It's in the middle because he replied to one of my comments, CC. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::why is this in the middle?'--C2' 03:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::well i can see that. im not that dumb. but wouldn't an someone with OCD like to have everything as neat as possible? or am i just be being steriotypical again? b/c if so then i recant the statement.(i know my big words)'--C2' 03:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I do want it as neat as possible, and this is. Xykeb entered the conversarion when it made sense, not after we talked about aches and pains. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC) well it appears i have some OCD in that i dont like to many colons(:). but then that may be just idiosincracsys(i know i massacred that word, but i cant spell). '--C2' 03:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah, but the colons tell you where the conversation is going. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::yeah, indenting to the right a little bit everytime.'--C2' 03:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) eh. minor, to non-exestant OCD. im not saying its terrible, i have a minor case of ADHD and restless leg syndrome, but aside from that im pretty normal.'--C2' 03:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I can't think of anything like, wrong with me. I have a little bit of RLS? I think. I know my feet hurt. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::my calfs and lower thighs can get pretty sore. an yeah my feet do hurt ocationally'''--C2' 03:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, now that I think about it, my whole lower half hurts. Probably why I can't sleep any more. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't have OCD, I have CDO. It's like OCD but the letters are in the correct order.—'Triforce' ' 14' 04:28, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I think might have COD. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::you have Call of Duty?'--C2' 20:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::No, Compulsive Obsessive Disorder. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) well humf.'--C2' 20:36, 2 August 2009 (UTC) F.A. there needs to be more feautured articles, i will re-add TP once ShutUpNavi changes it to his version. but aside from that, i got nothin''--C2' 01:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, we're good for now. Enough people have been voting for us to have outcomes for nominations, so it's really just down to finding more featured articles-to be and improving them. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::thats what i was talking about. i was just thinking way, ''way ahead, that if we don't find anymore when the Queue runs out, that might lead to a problem.'--C2' 17:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) o u i was scanning through tp and saw you edit your user page. that's it. Smoreking(T) ' 20:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Hello to you too, SK. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) TP article I fixed all the grammar, spelling, etc. One of the images got messed up though. Also, could you point me in the right direction to create a templete page for my talk bubble?(Darknut15 (talk) 22:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC)) :Well, it looks like CC already helped you out, but I can simplify using it if you want. Oh, and as for the TP article, I fixed the image. Thanks for the grammar stuff. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::arnet i just the greatest?'--C2' 23:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Fish Journal Help Hey do you think you can add one of those boxes on the side of the screen that you get when you start a new article onto fish journal for me i cant figure it out and I just added a lot to it. :alrighty.'--C2' 22:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll get to it in a second. I'm trying to fix the TP article. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) All I was going to suggest was that I can make it so you don't need to type time= and text= every time. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, now when you use it, instead of , you just need to type . It has to be in the order of time then text, and any other times you've used the template (I don't believe it's that many times) you need to take off the text= and the time= (I'll go fix those for you). [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) No problem. :) Just trying to make the world an easier and less stressful place. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) hey, thats my cause too :P'''--C2' 23:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) YouTube Did you by chance own a YouTube account called Baltro? I was typing random Zeldapedian names on YouTube, and when I typed your name, i found out it was suspended. Was that you?--Shade Link (talk) 22:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, my YouTube account is threedayspassing, a tribute to Majora's Mask. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Word Bubble Yeah i know I declined being made a word bubble a while ago but it is just plain confusing so do you think you can make me one. :sure, i can. or unless you want baltro, at whitch point ill shut my mouth(stop typing).'--C2' 00:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) i don't care its just it seems faster just tell me the info i need to give you well, okk. what colors? image? '--C2' 01:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) red and white iron knuckle or if you cant find that just a pic of majoras mask--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 01:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) red and white as color iron knuckle as pic witch one?'--C2' 01:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Signatures 2000 2000 mainspace edits exacto! JSYK '--C2' 14:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Oops, guess I'm like ten hours late for recording it. But thanks for telling me. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 16:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) at least im on top of it :P'--C2' 17:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Spotllight Request Hi -- Zeldapedia looks like a nice wiki and I've added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 19:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) we got it! sweet! yeah! on a ''much more serious note, darknut15 was auto blocked like me. this is serious.....'--C2' 13:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Uploeding pics into folders Hi,its me tatywaty7.my job usally is uploedind zelda pic into folders and stuff like that...Oh and i also make slideshows and moveis about all zelda charecters.If you need help or anything just contact me :I'm not quite sure what you mean. Your "job"? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:28, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback